character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Asura (Canon, Asura's Wrath)/Paleomario66
|-|Asura= |-|Six-Armed Vajra Asura= |-|Berserker Asura= |-|Wrath Asura= |-|Mantra Asura= |-|Asura The Destructor= |-|Six-Armed Mantra Asura= Summary Asura (アスラ, Asura) is the main protagonist and titular character of the action beat 'em up game Asura's Wrath. He was one of the Eight Guardian Generals who served the Shinkoku Army and the Emperor to fight against the Gohma, until he was framed and betrayed by his fellow demigods, had his wife killed and their daughter taken, and banished to Earth. His Mantra Affinity is Wrath. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | 5-A | High 4-C | At least High 4-C, possibly higher | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-B | 4-B, possibly High 3-A | At least 4-B, possibly High 3-A Name: Asura Origin: Asura's Wrath Gender: Male Age: Over 12,000 years old Classification: Demigod, Former Guardian General Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Flight, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Immortality (Type 1), Able to grow extra arms in combat and power up his stats, Energy Blasts, Can survive in space, Has various forms where his stats increase dramatically, Can increase his power in relation to his rage Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Heavily damaged Vlitra to the point of suppressing it for a long time) | Large Planet level (Can match Base Yasha and fight Deus) | Large Star level (Defeated Sakra Devanam Indra Deus after he merged with the Karma Fortress) | At least Large Star level, possibly Solar System level (Tore through Base Chakravartin's energy barriers) | At least Large Star level, possibly Solar System level (Became much more powerful than his previous forms, fought toe-to-toe with the Vlitra Core along with Yasha) | Solar System level (Destroyed multiple planets and stars with casual attacks, shattered Chakravartin's Golden Form in a single blow), possibly High Universe level (Shattered the Wall of Naraka, and Naraka itself is an infinite-sized universe. However, the wall wouldn't necessarily scale to that full size. Chakravartin's Creator form also altered an entire realm that is potentially comparable in size to the Wall of Naraka. But these feats are rather dubious and questionable in several ways; which is why they're only a possibility) | At least Solar System level, possibly High Universe level (Matched and defeated Chakravartin's Creator form while he was in his base form and at his highest shown levels of rage) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Flew across space while destroying Gohma's and crossing space along with other ships) with FTL reactions (Dodged dozens of laser beams from Vlitra that can go this fast) | Sub-Relativistic with FTL combat and reaction speed (Kept up with Yasha who's known as one of the fastest characters in the game) | Sub-Relativistic with FTL combat and reaction speed (Kept up with the likes of his former master Augus and Deus in battle) | Sub-Relativistic with FTL reactions and combat speed (Able to keep up with Yasha) | Sub-Relativistic with FTL combat and reaction speed (Able to fight against the Vlitra Core on equal grounds alongside with Yasha) |''' Massively FTL+''' (Crossed the distance between Gaea and the center of the Milky Way Galaxy in minutes, for which the distance is 26,000 light years, dodged and reacted to several of Chakravartin's Mantra beams, can keep up and trade blows with base form Chakravartin) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Creator Form Chakravartins movement and attacks, who in this form is noted to be a lot faster than his Base form) Lifting Strength: Class M (Can lift Gohma Lashers and throw significant distances) | At least Class M | Class T | Class T | At least Class T, likely Class P (Much stronger than before) |''' At least '''Stellar (Capable of physically contending with Chakravartin) | At least Stellar (Able to physically overpower Creator Form Chakravartin) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Large Planet Class (Can harm Vajra Wyzen while still in his own Vajra form) | Large Star Class (At least as strong as Sakra Devanam Indra Deus) | At least Large Star Class, possibly Solar System Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Solar System Class | Solar System Class, possibly High Universal (Traded blows with Base Chakravartin) | At least Solar System Class, possibly High Universal (Able to harm Creator Form Chakravartin to the point of him being barely able to stand up; Creator Form Chakravartin was able to tank Six-Armed Mantra Asura's attack with just one finger as well as reduce him to just his Base Form) Durability: Multi-Continent level | Large Planet level (Able to take hits from Base Yasha and Deus) | Large Star level (Took hits from Sakra Devanam Indra Deus) | At least Large Star level, likely Solar System level (Survived a blast from the Brahmastra, although his body became horribly scorched shortly after, able to take hits from Yasha while in his charred up Berserker form) | At least Large Star level, likely Solar System level (Able to take hits from the Vlitra Core and a casual Chakravartin) | Solar System level (Tanked an energy blast attack from Chakravartin's Golden form), possibly High Universe level | At least Solar System level, possibly High Universe level (Creator Form Chakravartin hurt his hand when punching his face) Stamina: Inhuman (Capable of fighting even after taking significant amounts of damage and losing his arms, able to ignore almost any wound) Range: Standard melee range physically, hundreds of kilometers with energy blasts | Interplanetary physically in his Destructor form (Larger than the Earth), hundreds of thousands of lightyears with energy blasts (Can reach Golden Chakravartin from significant distances away) Standard Equipment: His four extra arms Intelligence: Generally Average, but a masterful combatant, demonstrating immense skill and surprisingly cunning on-the-fly tactics. Weaknesses: Tends to rush head on in combat without a plan. Before having the Mantra Reactor, Asura's mantra was too fierce for his body to contain, potentially killing him with his own power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rapid Fire:' Releases a barrage of energy blasts. *'Lock-on Fire:' Releases energy blasts that home in and follow the target. *'Unlimited Mode:' A power up that increases Asura's strength and makes him invincible for a limited amount of time. *"Burst:" Releases a random, "Unique" attack, which varies depending on the situation and person. Key: Base Asura | Vajra Form | Six Armed Vajra Form | Berserker/Wrath Form | Mantra Form | Destructor Form/'Six Armed Mantra Form' | Full Powered "Unlimited" Form Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3